David Marlon
|victims = 6 killed 2 assaulted 1 raped only}}"I watched the life go out of their eyes. Life drained. That's how you can tell they're dead...they get empty eyes." David Marlon, a.k.a. "Marlon Frost", was a mass murderer and serial rapist who appeared in season seven of . Background Marlon had two convictions of rape in California; one for rape with a foreign object in 2003 and one for rape in 2006. He was also a chronic alcoholic and had his fingertips severely burned at some point, possibly deliberately in order not to leave behind usable fingerprints. After being released the second time, he went to Nevada using the alias "Marlon Frost" and assaulted an elderly woman in Lake Tahoe, stole her car and drove with it to Las Vegas. Season Seven Empty Eyes A week later, in The Trip Wire Bar, he spotted a young showgirl, Rebecca Mayford, and interpreted a split-second glance as a flirtation and stalked her to her home, where she lived with five other showgirls. Inside, he had them tie each other up at gunpoint (using a fake gun), placed them in separate rooms, raped Rebecca, stabbed her to death and killed the others by slashing their throats. Not long afterwards, a neighbor found the bodies and called the police. While searching a room, Sara found Cammie Brookston, who was being slashed, but escaped immediate death by hiding under the bed and putting pressure on the cut in her throat. Sara managed to get some information about Marlon, such as his murder weapon and a large vascular birth mark he had on his chest, before she died of her injury. While the investigation continued fruitlessly, Marlon felt the pressure of being caught and tried to end his life in the parking lot of The Trip Wire Bar by slashing his throat with the knife he used to kill the showgirls. Because he was only able to cut halfway before losing the grip, he survived long enough for paramedics to arrive. When Sara went to the hospital to get Marlon's fingerprints, she noticed that they were smudged, just like the ones found on the knife and some things in the house. When she realized that he was the killer, he grabbed her arms, but she was able to pull away. A DNA analysis along with possessions of the victims found in his car confirmed that Marlon was the killer. When Brass interrogated him in the hospital, Marlon admitted, with no shame or remorse, to committing the murders. When Brass noted that he smiled during the whole conversation and asked if he thought it was funny. Marlon simply replied: "I don't feel anything. Nothing". Known Victims *California: **Unspecified date and location in 2003: Unnamed woman **Unspecified date and location in 2006: Unnamed woman *Nevada, 2007: **March 22, Lake Tahoe: Unnamed elderly woman **March 28, Las Vegas: Six killed in the massacre at Rebecca Mayford's home: ***﻿Rebecca Mayford ***Cammie Brookston ***Emily Wilson ***Libby Cooperson ***Lauren Walderson ***Jennifer Smith **March 29, Las Vegas: Sara Sidle Appearances Trivia * Marlon is similar to serial/mass rapist and mass murderer Richard Speck. Category:Minor characters Category:Serial Rapists Category:Mass Murderers Category:CSI: Las Vegas Characters Category:Psychopaths Category:Males Category:Criminals Category:Incarcerated